A Real Try
by bookinspired
Summary: Jordans POV, it picks up shortly after Angela starts to try and force herself to like Cory but, before Jordan and Rayanne scew up. Hope you all like. R
1. New Start

Not my show but, my plot. Jordan's POV cause there isn't a lot and I don't think I could pull off Angela's 'deep' but, truly high school thoughts.

Jordan POV~

I was walking down the hall when I like, saw her talking to that guy again, it was like she flirting or whatever. I had talked to that Graff chick, that's her friend and is always hooking up with Tino, the other day when I was smoking during lunch, and she didn't know anything except that she thinks Angela was over me. She wasn't sure though because she like hadn't been able to hang out with Angela a lot lately; something about needing to be sober and like a burden. So I talked to that guy who is always hanging around them, Rickie and he said he didn't think she likes him. I don't really know he like talked a lot, like saying the same thing over and over without ever actually saying anything final. As I came closer I saw him reach out to tuck her hair behind her ears and I snapped making me do something I never would have done before meeting Angela. I made an actual decision about something besides having sex with a girl. I walked up to them and pulled Angel back and into my arms while glaring at the guy who had the balls to touch her at all.

"Keep your hands off my girl." I shocked myself with being blunt and actually saying what I was thinking. Angela started to squirm around and seemed to be about to protest so I picked her up over my shoulder and walked away from the confused looking kid. I saw Shane and cursed my luck, I was hoping I'd be able to like get to my car without anyone else seeing that I like cared what Angela does and that she was like blowing me off for a week or so.

"Catalano. Who do you have there?" He shouted as I came closer. I felt Angele shift and then heard her voice.

"Hi. Um do you like mind the blood is all flowing to my head and since he insists on like carrying me I need to direct him to the art wing." It surprised me with how much she just talked she's normally like shy around the people I hang out with. It must be like from the blood all like going to her head like she said.

"Yeah, see ya man." I started on my way and kept walking only turning when Angela told me to. We came into a room that had easels all over and tables covered with like paint blotches. I set her down and now that my anger was like gone I felt like the idiot everyone but, Angela admits I am. I bit my thumb and shoved my other hand in my pocket while looking around trying to avoid her green eyes.

"So, uh, what was like with that um, like caveman act or whatever?" She asked the question I was like hoping she wouldn't but, that was like a stupid wish again. I didn't feel like answering and figured that a fight would like distract her.

"So like, what was up with you and that like guy flirting or whatever? It seemed like you liked it enough to blow me off or something?" I was hoping she'd like get mad easily like she seems to like do all the time when she's embarrassed.

"Nothing is going on. I was like talking to him because he's like been helping me with something. You know like just a friend besides he doesn't like, like me like that. His types are more like Rickie or something like Rayanne; artsy, dramatic or whatever." I didn't know what she meant by either Rickie or Rayanne; I like thought Rickie was like a guy and Rayanne didn't like date one guy or whatever.

"Like, um, what was he like helping you like with?" I was somewhat curious and it like kept me from having to like answer her.

"Umm, well, I was like rethinking us like only being friends and since it was like my idea to break up or whatever without like giving it an actual chance I like thought I'd do something big. He's good at art and I had this picture of you like leaning on your car where you look like really happy and so um, I had him help me paint it. Well he did most of it, well what's done anyway. I painted this banner thing though." Throughout her ramblings she moved to the back of the room and pulled out one of those paint things, I think that Angela called them a canvas one time and, something else. She uncovered the painting and there was a picture tacked up in the corner that I recognized, it was a picture of me and Angela was standing next to me and it looked like we were both like, laughing. I looked over to her and saw her holding a sign looking thing. It looked like it spelt out _'take me back please!'_ in red. I figured since I never really put myself out there and took a risk to start everything between us I'd do something big this time to show that I'm like, ready to like be with you." I stared at her not sure what t like think. Of course I wanted to try again; she was one of the only people to have ever actually believed in me. I'm not sure if she like meant being with me as in juts like dating or something or have sex but, like either way I wasn't going to like make a big deal and like pressure her to have it like happen. That's how I fucked it up the first time.

"Before I say anything, I hope you know that I'll never be like the person you like want me to be where I like say smart things or anything at all sometimes and I probably never like be really emotional or whatever, especially in front of like other people or whatever."

"I know and I should have known like the first time around. I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry that you like got jealous over Cory." I looked at her confused and she explained. "The guy you thought I was like flirting with or whatever. I'm sorry about blowing you off too, that's not what I meant to do." I nodded trying to think about how to answer.

"I'm not the only one you have like blown off. Graff said she hasn't seen much of you, Rickie probably hasn't seen you a lot. I'm like sorry if you haven't been hanging out with your friends because of like me." I like actually meant that too.

"Oh, no it's like nothing like that. I have been seeing Rickie, he asked me to help with the play when I could and I have, that's how I met that Cory guy. Rayanne kinda like brought it on herself for me not liking hanging out with her. She was in like AA and doing like really well and then she just picked up her drinking again and it's testing our friendship because she like said her not drinking any more was like possible because of me and Rickie." I just looked at her and tried to absorb what I could of the like, too much information she gave me.

"Well if you could like just make sure you still hang out with your friends and keep doing what you like. I would like be willing to give us another try. Like for real." I looked down and bit the side of my thumb as I finished and then felt her tiny body smashing into me with her arms going around my neck. I took me a little bit but, I like finally, managed to think enough to wrap my arms around her waist and held her to me.


	2. Hospital

Sorry it's been so long. I got busy and them my computer died and my stories went bye-bye. I don't own the show but I own the plot. Hope you enjoy!

Jordan POV~

It had been like a week since me and Angela got like back together or whatever it's called since it didn't feel like we'd actually been like a couple the first couple of times. We're like back to what's normal for us but, not like completely; she tells me when something is annoying her or getting to her or whatever and this time I'm like actually listening.

I've been over to her house and like tried to interact with her family except her dad isn't ever there and it seems Angel gets pissed whenever her mom tells her he's with his business partner; that's the one thing she won't talk to me about and I like almost hope she will but, if she like won't I hope she'll like at least talk to some of her friends about like whatever it is.

It's awkward when her mom and sister are around 'cause like all her little sister can like talk about that Brain kid and like wondering why Angela and him aren't like a couple or whatever. That like leads to Angela and her mom yelling at her to mind her own business. Her mom is kinda cool I guess; she like offers food and like tries to be nice and like forced me to take leftovers and stuff home with me when I left late Friday night. She gave me this weird look one night when she noticed a bruise from my dad. I couldn't really name the look but, it was kind of like when Angela is worried and concerned for me or someone else. I wasn't like sure though because I've only like personally received it from Angela before.

Right now I'm just like sitting in English class behind Angela, not really listening, so I can play with her hair and rub her back. She seems kinda sick and shaky and I like kinda, really feel worried. I've never seen her sick so I'm like not sure if she's like okay or if it's like serious.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt Angela flinch under my hands and let out a loud moan that sounded like relief after being in pain, a sound I know from personal experience at home, and then leaned over and got sick. The next thing I know she's fallen on the ground on the other side of her desk and is clutching at her lower left side of her back and left side. I'm in like such a complete shock that it takes me a minute to move and then notice the teacher at her side. I knelt down beside her and like gently pulled her head and shoulders into my lap while the teacher put pressure on her left side and I wanted to kick his ass before I noticed her moaning lessened slightly when he did that. Any like relief I had at that fled when the teacher looked up at me with like a panicked look in his eyes.

"Mr. Catalono, stay with her while I go get the nurse and principle, Mr. Krakow call 911 and tell them it's a possible case of appendicitis and to send an ambulance now. Let them know that the principle and I will meet them out front and that the school nurse will be up her with Ms. Chase." It was like another information overload but I knew what appendicitis was from when I had it when I was nine. I blocked everything else out and placed my left hand on her side when the teacher took off and ran my right hand through her hair.

The ambulance finally arrived after what felt like forever and I rode with her telling them that I was her boyfriend leaving the threat unspoken for the two EMT's to do with as they pleased. They like either didn't want to deal with me and were like more focused on getting Angela to the hospital and safety or they were too like scared. For their safety it like better have been Angela's health that made them let me ride with her.

When we got to the emergency room I spotted her mom and sister but, like didn't see her dad like anywhere. I went and joined them to like fill them in on what I knew while she was wheeled into like the operating room.

"Mrs. Chase…"I was cut off by her quiet worried voice.

"Call me Patty, Jordan, you've more than earned the right." I was like blown away by her acceptance.

"Patty, they like said it would…" I struggled with talking through my worry and like plain nervousness. "They said it would be like a couple of hours, they like have to run some official tests but, they are like prepping her anyways to be ready. They like think it was caught like in time that the like risk of her like appendix bursting before they like get it out is really low. I only like know that 'cause they were like relaying it to the doctors here or whatever." I like personally think they were like talking loud enough for me to hear so I'd like stop fidgeting and like glaring at them.

"You really like, like my sister don't you? I guess you really are like better for her than like Brian or someone." I was thrown for like a loop when she said that but, like didn't get a chance to like respond because her like father burst through the doors followed like a couple minutes later by her friends Sharron, Rickie, Rayanne, and that Brain kid. What like totally surprised me was when Shane came through after all that followed by Tino and the rest of them.

"Jordan, man, what's going on? I heard through the grapevine that you were going to the hospital in an ambulance but, wasn't like told any real information. What'd I miss?" Shane asked once I made it over to them.

"Angela is in surgery, appendicitis ya know. Nice to know you would like come though, when you thought it was like me." I looked down at my shoes during the last part and then lead them back over to where everyone was in the waiting room, not really paying attention to who all was following, just that at least some were.


	3. Home

Sorry it's been so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know. I don't own the show or characters but I own this plot.

Jordan POV~

It's been like absolute torture waiting with everyone else after the doctor finally came out saying it was appendicitis and that they were like bringing Angela in for surgery. I was barely listening while everyone talked. I was like startled out of my thoughts by Shane.

"Catalono, man, we're gonna head out and fill people in on what's happening. Like assure them you and no one else are like dying." I looked at him; seeing him gesturing to the other guys and nodded while bringing my thumb up to bite the side.

"K. Thanks man. See ya later." I stood up with them with the intent of going to find like a coffee vending machine when I caught sight of Angela's parents looking tense and some auburn looking haired woman sitting by Graham, Angela's dad. I decided to make my way over there.

"Hey, so I'm like going to look for some vending machines, if anyone wants anything." I asked to gain their attention and like, hopefully remind them they are in a hospital for their daughter.

"Oh, thank you Jordan. How about I come with you to help carry things? Plus I know what most everyone likes." Patty offered while getting up and ignoring the other two people.

We made our way to the vending machines in silence. Patty seemed to be like thinking deep about something important. I, didn't want to, like, interrupt her or anything. When we came back everyone perked up at the sight of the junk food and drinks we had with us. I couldn't find a coffee machine so I settled for a coke in the hopes that anything caffeine would like work for my nerves and headache.

An hour later and a doctor finally came out and told us that Angela was moving to recovery and we could see her soon. I paced back and forth through the waiting room until a nurse came to escort us to where Angela was. She informed us the like only three people could be in there and that the rest could like wait in the waiting room in the recovery area. Understandably Angela's friends and I sat out in the waiting room while her family like went in there.

They weren't in there longer than half an hour before they came back out saying how like, tired she was but, also that she was asking where I was. I was shocked but, at the same time relieved that she was like asking for me after what she just went through. I asked if I could like see her alone, and shot off into the room once I got like, the slightest go ahead. As I got to the door she asked me to tell Angela that they were going grocery shopping for things that would be easy for her to eat before going home and like setting up things for her week long home rest. She also asked me to tell her they'd be back before visiting hours were over.

Going in there I was surprised and how pale she looked compared to like normal. I mean she's not very tan in the first place but, like, this was pale even for her.

"Hey, so I'm told you rode with me the whole way here. That's really sweet of you." She sounded really tired and like breathy as she smiled at me from her bed.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't like let you be alone during that. What kind of like boyfriend would I be if I did that?" I told her, not wanting it to seem like a big deal or like anything. I could tell that it didn't work but she like let it drop anyways in favor of waving me over. I obliged and pulled a chair up to the head of her bed while thinking about how like, before I started to talk with her at all I had never even known that word or what it meant let alone used it.

"So, how are you like feeling?" I asked not knowing what else to say. I reached over and took her hand nearest to me and started rubbing circles in the back of her hand, waiting for a response.

"Tired and a little sore; mostly I can't wait to go home tomorrow. Maybe you could come over and visit, keep me company, and nurse me back to health." She laughed at the end but, I might actually take her up on some of that.

I woke up early to get to the hospital at eight as agreed on by Patty, Graham and I last night when I talked to them about being around more to help Angela while they were at work during the week.

I walked into the reception area and found Patty talking to a receptionist and decided to like wait until she was done before I let her know I was there. I was off in like my own world when I felt a hand on my arm and looked over to see Patty standing next to me.

"Come on let's go get our girl. Did you bring clothes to stay at our house? I know it wasn't discussed directly but, I figured it would be easier on you since you plan on being at our house early in the morning and late at night. Plus this way if Angela tries to talk you into it you have permission already." She laughed and I was so stunned that I stopped walking and just like gaped at her until she stopped to see me a couple feet behind her. She laughed again and it broke me out of my shock. I was debating on like asking her if she was sure and like risking her taking it back or not asking and find out she was joking.

"Ummm, are you uh, sure you are okay with like, us sleeping in the same house? I mean with like my reputation and like stuff?" I decided to risk it instead of looking like a fool later.

"Of course, like I said, its better you have permission. Besides that she'll be too sore to do anything we wouldn't approve of."

After Angela was discharged Patty let me drive her home. I helped her get settled in bed once I got her home and in her room. This was the first real time I'd seen her room and it was like way more mature than I would have thought. I made my way downstairs when she fell asleep almost exactly when her head met the pillow. I found Patty in the kitchen putting together what looked like lunch.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here while she heals." I didn't want her to think I was like ungrateful or anything so I was like trying to say thank you whenever I had the courage.

"Don't worry about it. I'm also saving myself a headache from worry and listening to Angela complain about being bored or lonely. It's really for everyone's benefit that you are here." We ate lunch in comfortable silence after that and then I went up to see if Angela was up or still sleeping.

I made it to her room and saw her looking around groggily before spotting me and giving me a tired smile while waving me over. I walked over to the right side of her bed and sat down on the edge. She smiled again and, pulled me closer before rolling over and taking my left arm pulling it to wrap around her and force me to shift I was laying down. I fell asleep with my face buried in her hair against her neck, her back to my chest and, nothing on my but how comfy I was.


	4. Confrontation

Hope you all enjoy. It's a short one.

Jordan POV~

"Hey, Jordan, why don't you come in here an wrestle with your old man?" I heard my dad call from the living room when I entered the house to get something's for staying at Angela's.

"Not tonight dad, you've been drinking and you always take it too far when you've been drinking." I called back knowing he'd probably be drunk all weekend with his friends and it would probably be best to steer clear of the house until at least Monday so I grab more than what I had initially planned on getting. I know her doesn't mean to but, play fighting my dad when he has had any alcohol in him is always a bad idea because his temper and poor ability to take a loss makes him unpredictable and unnecessarily rough and mean fighter.

I make my way back to the car and here my dad yelling at the television and laughter of his friends in the kitchen and am glad for having another place to stay I know is safe. I pull up to Angela's house and am surprised to see her dad's car is already in the driveway. The whole time I've been staying here he hasn't been home earlier than six and it's only five now.

As I walk up to the house I hear shouting going on and can only hope that it's the television or shouts of people having fun. I walk into the house to find it's neither. Graham, Angela's dad, and Patty, her mom, are fighting in the living room and I notice a woman on the couch behind where Graham is standing looking uncomfortable.

"No Graham, I don't trust you right now because I just found out that the woman who flirts beyond all reason, that you have been having late nights with, business partner or not, has been broken up from her fiancé for a while now, coincidentally after you two met and decided to go into the restaurant business together. To top it off is that you knew this whole time and never told me." She took a breath and continued on. "What am I supposed to think? That is has stayed innocent this whole time when I know you are a very physically affectionate man, who hasn't shown much interest in having sex with me, his wife? Is that it?" I tried to quickly get out of there and almost did except Graham's 'business' partner saw me and all I saw was guilt in her eyes. Whether it was because she was having an affair with Graham or because she wants one, while knowing he has a loving wife and daughters I couldn't be sure.

I raced up to Angela's room and heard music blasting. Walking inside I saw her curled up on her bed with her sister Daniel. I wasn't too surprised because no matter how much they fight Angela will still want to protect her little sister from things that don't fall under sibling feuds.

They both saw me and sat up. Angela turned down the radio and Daniel moved to leave. I held out a hand in a gesture for her to stay.

"How long has the fight been going on?" I asked to see if they've had to endure much.

"A little over an hour, we had hoped that they'd hear the music and stop or leave and continue somewhere else. Clearly it hasn't worked." Daniel answered as she sat down beside Angela at the end of the bed.

"How about you call Ricky, Angela, and see if we can head over to his place, Daniel too. Tell him we'll bring pizza or something. I'm going to head downstairs quick. I'll come back up for you." I left the room, not giving them a chance to answer either way, just knowing I needed to at least put a pause in the fight so Angela and, Daniel didn't have to hear details.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" They all turned to looking shocked to hear a new voice yelling. "I'm taking Angela and Daniel with me to Ricky's so they don't have to hear the potential ripping apart of their family more than they have already. Keep quiet until my car is off the street at least. Maybe even try and talk civilly. Oh, and Graham if you haven't done anything I would suggest sending the woman who would sleep with you with your wife in the next room, if it meant a chance with you, away so you can work on this; if you have come clean for the sake of your family." I started to walk away when Graham call me back.

"What do you know about any of this? You're only in high school."

"I've been around and with enough girls who will put out no matter what to know someone desperate for someone else or just release at all to know when I see them; the guilt in her eyes is easy to spot. As for the sake of your family, well my mom is gone and my dad drinks a lot on the weekends now because she wouldn't come clean." I walked back up the stairs and told Angela and Daniel it was time to go. When we walked past the living room the only sound heard was sniffling and a small sorry.


	5. Weekend Fun

This is longer than the other chapters by far. I just didn't want to end it but, I needed to before it became to long to be read easily in one sitting.

Jordan POV~

We stayed at Rickie's until ten or so before we decided it should be safe to head back over to the Chase's. Pulling up to the house everything thing seemed to be quiet, there was a soft glow coming from the living room window but, that didn't really mean that anyone was up. It could just be that whoever is home left on it on for us to find our way through the house.

We walked up to the house, Daniel leading the way and Angela and I holding hands. Walking into the house and down the hall toward the living room we found Graham and Patty cuddled on the couch, both of them asleep and tear tracks staining their cheeks. I don't know if they were tears of sadness or joy. Most likely both; I can only hope that the closeness meant that they were either reconciling, or forgiving or that there wasn't any reason for forgiveness and reconciliation. Just that they needed to talk more about what, is going on with each other as individuals.

"Go on up to my room, Daniel go up to bed, I'm going to wake up mom and dad. Let them know we're home and send them up to bed." Angela said pulling away to walk into the living room. I followed Daniel upstairs and split off from her to head to Angela's room.

I wasn't waiting long, maybe five minutes, before she came up swiftly moving her parents to their room before they could look into hers. She came in and collapsed onto the bed with a relieved sigh.

"Well everything seems to be ok at the moment. How are you feeling?" Since we got back together I've learned to ask after her thoughts and feelings and actually listen to what she says. After seeing her parents, who when I first met them seemed to have the perfect relationship, having problems that stem from not listening to each other and showing interest on one another. Well it made me want to renew our connection beyond just being content to be together.

"I hope it stays that way, or that they at least work on whatever it is that's going on between them so it can eventually be this way a majority of the time. I mean I understand that everyone gets in fights; I'd be worried if they didn't because without the fights it could possibly mean that the couple just doesn't have the passion and care about the relationship to have their opinions known to the other. Plus it would be boring if it was always perfect you agreed to everything the other said." I understood what she was saying but, I felt that though it was a good mood in the room we needed a fun good humored mood.

"So are you saying I'm boring, passionless, and uncaring because I try and keep you happy by agreeing with your opinions? Well if that's how you feel then fine." Before she could get over her shock and I lost the fight to keep a straight face I dove at her and started tickling her sides pulling squeals of delighted shock from her kissable mouth. I stopped tickling her not wanting to hurt her surgery site. I moved towards her and gave her a soft deep kiss before pulling away and standing bringing her with me.

"Was that passionate enough for you Miss Chase, or do I need to go after your feet?" I asked resting my hands on her hips.

"Oh, that was substantial enough proof. I don't think I've had such a carefree moment like that in such a long time. What with me having created all this drama in thinking that relationships were simple and easy then getting mad and frustrated with everyone and thing when it wasn't that way or they tried to tell me to 'live in reality'.

And then Rayanne's drinking problem. Funny thing about it all is that now that I know it's not _supposed_ to be easy and simple life will be more relaxed because I won't make it worse in my head than it needs to be."

"Well in that case then it's safe for me to tell you something somewhat troubling then Right?" I asked to get her confirmation. At her confuse nod I continued. "The other night when I was leaving the loft I, what the word I just heard? Accosted, yeah that's the word, accosted by a wanna be groupie of sorts. I was shocked at first because that was the first, and so far only, time someone did that since we have gotten together." She was silent and a little stiff in under my grip making me worried about what she was thinking.

"What was her name?" The question threw me off but, the tone of her voice was one I hadn't heard before at least not directed at me so I didn't know how to react or what she was feeling.

"Why? What does it matter, anyways I pushed away when my senses came back and told her to stay away from me?" I answered in case she was thinking I liked it or kissed the girl back.

"Because me, Rickie and Rayanne may need to go and have a little chat with her about kissing other girls men." I had to stifle a laugh at the threat in her voice. It was a relieved laugh that wanted to fight its way out of my throat. Her feisty attitude that she let slip out when she wasn't being self-conscious about what other people will think of her was hot.

"No need for that, unless I need to have that same conversation with a certain nerdy neighbor of yours." I said hoping she'd get what I mean and the worry I had over them in the back of my head would be gone completely.

"What are you talking about? Krakow is just my harmless, socially awkward neighbor. What would you have to talk to him about? All he does is annoy me by always trying to lecture me on what he feels is morally right and always coming over to accuse me of having his books I've never seen… OH! How could I have been so blind" I had to laugh when it finally dawned on her. It did relieve me to know that she paid so little attention to him, and hopefully other guys, that she couldn't see when they like her.

"Its fine Ange, I'll just have to make sure he knows there isn't a chance of him having you as more than a friend, better yet and acquaintances." I assured her.

"It's very sexy how protective and a little possessive you get when you're jealous but, how am I going to face him knowing that now? My bedroom faces his house and his faces mine; do you know how many times I've forgotten to close my blinds before I change not thinking I'd need to? He's a bird watcher which means he has binoculars." Obviously bringing up his crush or more like obsession with her wasn't a good idea. At her mention of her bedroom window facing his house I ignored the jealous statement I looked out her window.

What I saw made me calm down a little but, not by much. A tree partially blocked her window and, when the leaves grew it would block it more.

"Relax, just act like you normally do around him, close your blinds even if you are just taking off your socks and remember that you have no obligation to him. He never came right out and said he likes you and, more or less stalked you." As I spoke she calmed down and moved to wrap her arms around my waist, a move that I more than welcomed and returned.

"Let's go to bed. I have a feeling that with the emotional drain my parents had today we won't have to worry about them coming in here before we get up. You can sleep in here with me and underneath _all_ the covers." She told me making it sound like it was a treat, which in a way it was, and giggling when I began to lightly tickle her. I broke away from her so we could both get ready for bed and then joined her under the covers pulling her into my chest to spoon with her. It seemed like the whole house was finally at peace, at least for the moment.

* * *

I woke to hear voices that seemed to be mumbling outside of Angela's bedroom door. They sounded too clear to be coming through her door that I could have sworn I shut after coming back from brushing my teeth last night. I pop my left eye open and looked to the doorway. I about had a heart attack at seeing Graham and Patty in the open doorway staring at us. I was confused though because Patty looked oddly happy and Graham looked angry and resigned.

"Oh, um I'm sorry. She didn't want to be alone. No clothes came off, I promise. I'd never disrespect her, or your guys'. Our clothes never came off. I lo- umm really like her."

"It's okay Jordan. We understand and trust you two to make responsible choices for yourselves." Patty spoke quietly while Graham grumbled under his breath.

"A lot can happen without clothes coming off." I watched as amusedly as Patty elbowed him and the ensuing lighthearted argument. "What, I learned that from you when we started dating in college?"

"Graham, really I don't think that Jordan wants to hear that about his girlfriends' parents. Would you want to hear that about mine?" She told him blushing lightly like Angela does when she's embarrassed but happy too.

"Ugh, Patty now you owe me something for that horrible image…" He leaned in and spoke so quietly I couldn't hear. The giggles from Patty made me happy I couldn't. The two of them turning as one and running back to their bedroom and shutting the door made one of my natural morning bodily functions disappear.

"Ange, wake up. Your parents are up and I really don't think either one of us or your sister, deserve to be punished by being up here as they relive their college relationship." I've never seen anyone move so fast especially Angela.

She leapt from the bed grabbed her robe and threw it on as she ran to Daniel's room then down the stairs. I stood up and laughed making my way slowly to the stairs until I heard a breathy moan and then I was running down the stairs myself.

I made my way to the kitchen where I heard Angela and Daniel making getting out things for cereal.

"What are the plans for today?" I asked just to break the morning quiet and distract from the disturbing happenings upstairs. Daniel of course was the one to answer with all the self-importance of a preteen.

"Well, I'm going over to my friend Sally's after breakfast. She has a boyfriend you know, although I had the first boyfriend out of my friends." I managed to keep a straight face until I calmed down and turned to face Angela shaking with laughter making me join her.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the park, maybe get a group of friends together." Angela spoke up with laughter in her voice.

"Sounds good to me; let's get dressed fast then call people. We can drop off Daniel too and leave a note if you want." I offered, just to move us along and out of the house. If it wasn't for having Angela at my side at night I'd probably not come back until I forgot about what I witnessed.

* * *

We met up with Rickie, Sharron and some of my friends at the park. We couldn't get a hold of Rayanne which could be bad or good. Tino wasn't here so I was hoping they weren't together because it would mean they were drinking which isn't good for any of Rayanne's friendships. Most importantly to me would be Angela's friendship with her.

"Shane, where's Tino?" I asked making my way over with Angela to where he was sitting at some picnic tables.

"At the garage, he has to work all weekend. Why?" Probably wondering why I'm asking. I never ask after him unless it has to do with the band or money he owes me.

"No reason just wanted to know what trouble he could be getting up to and with _who_." He nodded, picking up in my hint.

"Nah, no chance of trouble; hey I saw Graff heading into a building that had signs up for AA meetings and other support groups on my way here. Has she stuck to her sobriety?" I took that as an assurance that there wouldn't be any meetings between Tino and Rayanne. It also answered why she didn't answer when we called earlier.

"No she fell off the wagon. This must be her way of redeeming herself. Hopefully this time she does it for herself." Angela rambled in what sounded like repressed hope while squeezing my hand.

"Yeah, maybe she won't be so insane now, but, who knows? So what spurred this get together on? You two attract quite an eclectic group: preppy cheerleader/yearbook snob, a make-up wearing Hispanic, a theater dude, the schools shy redhead and then us wanna be musicians who smoke, drink and, some of us, hook-up with a new girl whenever we want."

"Some life scarring parental affection at my house this morning, we had to get out of there." We both shuddered and Shane laughed.

"Oh you think that's funny? How about you and a couple of the guys along with Angela's friends come over for pizza and movies so you can see firsthand what we had to deal with this morning?" I offered without really meaning too. I had wanted to keep Angela's house as a sort of safe haven away from everyone else.

"Fine, can we bring girls?" He asked without pause throwing me for a loop.

"No! I don't want any groupies at my house, let alone finding out where it is. Besides he said pizza and movies. He didn't offer up new hunting grounds. On top of all that my parents and sibling will actually be at my house." He looked to me and I said the only thing I could think of.

"Her house, her decision; it doesn't affect me anyways." I said shrugging my shoulders really not caring.

"Ok, I get to pick the movies then." He consented.

"No movies that they keep in a separate room that's blocked off by a curtain or door and you have to be legally eighteen to go into." Angela demanded. "Oh, and nothing where the majority is sex. Get as many gory horror movies or action movies you want though." I laughed at the restrictions she put on him knowing he would have gotten the movies she banned as revenge for the 'no girls' rule had she not banned them.

* * *

We spent the rest of the day at the park before we split up to get what was needed for the night at Angela's. When we entered the house we saw Patty running around downstairs and hollering up to Graham. I looked at Shane and the guys to see their expressions and was happy to see their shock. Patty had foregone her normal loose blouse and slacks combo for a more form fitting knee length skirt and sheer blouse unbuttoned to reveal what Angela would call a camisole. She was barefoot except for nylons.

"Hey mom, mother, MOM! What's going on, you're running around like both sets of grandparents are coming over and you need to plan an escape?"

"Oh Angel, sweetie your back; and you picked up Daniel along with some extra people. Well your Uncle Neil made reservations at some cabin and invited us up there with him and whoever he's dating now. He said it was in turn for all the help we've given him or whatever. Long story short we're going to have time to the two of us and whatever eating plans we are obligated to join them on."

"Gross mom, I almost wish you and dad was still fighting." Daniel spoke up pushing her way upstairs.

"Geez mom, I don't want to know what you guys are… ew. All I need to know is that you'll be gone." I felt the same way but, figured it's not my place and didn't want them to specifically tell me I couldn't stay over.

"Well, you didn't have to take it that way. There's money for take –out, we won't be back until Monday afternoon sometime. Graham, honey, come on! We need to get going."

"I'm coming down in a bit. I need to find something." He shouted back down. I was so glad he finished that sentence.

"Hello, hello oh! Patty you have been invaded by teenagers. Sharron I didn't know you were coming over here. Rayanne how are you?" She spoke not letting either answer. "Patty, can I talk to you?" Spoke a woman I can only assume is Sharron's mom.

"Yeah sure go upstairs with me while I grab things from my bathroom. Angela, you are on charge of your sister. You both are to spend your nights at home." She called over her shoulder while going up the stairs. She passed Graham as he came down and they kissed, too long for all our tastes, before they carried on; Graham to the kitchen and Patty upstairs.

"Parents are so embarrassingly gross." Sharron piped in.

"What's the big deal Sharron; it's not your parents who are going to get some lovin' in the woods." Rayanne cackled.

"Stifle it Rayanne, we're here to have fun not get nauseous." Rickie said as he carried the snacks he and Cory brought over while Angela directed Sharron and Rayanne to take the pop and cups to the kitchen.

"Where should I put the pizza?" I asked as the hot boxes started to dig into my forearms.

"In on the dining room table; I'll get the paper plates. The movies can go on the floor by the TV. We can move everything to the living room when they're gone." I moved to the dining room with Shane and the guys following.

"So, what do you think?" I asked directing it to Shane since he was the most vocal of the guys about their disbelief over what Angela and I said today.

"If Angela gets her mom's good genes she'll age wonderfully." Shane said, Paul was about to speak up as I shook my head when a voice came from behind us.

"Well, thank you for the compliment you paid my wife but, I don't think that's what my daughter's boyfriend meant. At least I hope not." I turned to see Graham who looked torn between being angry and amused.

"No sir, he was talking about what we thought about the, ah, uh, affection between you and your wife and if we saw why it drove them out of the house this morning." Paul stuttered out. We waited a second for his reaction and we all jumped a bit when he burst out laughing.

"Oh, Patty is going to be angrily embarrassed when she finds out she owes me five dollars." He gloated still laughing.

"Um, sorry?" I asked having no clue as to what he was on about.

"What, oh, OH, sorry when we found the note Angela left telling us that you guys left and where Daniel was I bet her that you took off because of us."

"Well, you guys have the house to yourself this weekend. I trust you to behave and if you don't, remember I have someone in the house that loves to eavesdrop and is very skilled at it. She'll do it just to have the attention of knowing something she deems important."

"Hey! I don't eavesdrop…oops. I mean I just happen to walk by and hear conversations?" Daniel shouted popping around the corner if the doorway to the hall.

"Oh, really then how do you explain listening in on my phone calls once I tell I have the other one or come and use the one you answered?" Angela asked coming into the room with her mom and Mrs. Cherski.

"You eavesdrop too; otherwise you wouldn't know what we were just talking about!" Daniel accused, seemingly looking to deflect the attention.

"No, you just have a big mouth and, I heard what you said as I came in. It was really easy to figure out what you were talking about from there." She responded as she wrapped her left arm around my side.

"Whatever. I'm going up to my room. You should invite Brian over so someone decent is here at least, then I know I won't die of neglect. Call me down when you are leaving mom and dad."

"We'll call you down. You mind your sister." Patty called out she Daniel left the room.

"Patty, you owe me five dollars by the way." Graham said as he left the room through the doorway to the kitchen.

"What, I what, no you can't be serious." She spluttered after him and Mrs. Cherski looked confusedly at us as we looked blankly back.

"Patty wait, what does he mean you owe him five dollars. What is going on?"

"Oh, well, you see, um, uh I really have to go finish packing Camille why don't you help me." She took off almost as fast as Angela this morning with Camille trailing her.

"Yuck, c'mon guys let's eat before the pizza gets cold." Angela said breaking everyone out of their thoughts.

"Cold pizza is awesome. Let's go watch the show that is about to happen when Patty gets her hands on Graham's neck." Rayanne said trying to make a break for it but, Rickie caught her arm and pulled her in between him and Cory.

"There's nothing wrong with cold pizza for breakfast it's just better hot for dinner. Duh!" The joke Angela made had everyone laughing and focused on eating.

* * *

"AAAHHHhhhh!" The girls and Rickie screamed when in fright as the villain popped out of nowhere. Angela buried her face into my chest, practically pinning me to the couch. In my opinion this was a great night.

We woke up later in the morning. Everyone had ended up crashing watching movies. I woke up enough at some point to shit off the finished movie and carry Angela up to her room and crashed again. After changing we headed down to see everyone starting to wake up and some heading off to various bathrooms.

"Umm, Angela?" Rickie called out nervously.

"What Rickieee?" She groaned from her bowl of cereal.

"Well, it would be better if you came up here to see." We watched her trudge up the stairs and took off to follow her when we heard her scream and then start shouting something about personal boundaries and what the hell Rayanne was thinking. We followed where the voices, well Angela's voice was coming from and found them in Patty and Graham's bedroom. Rayanne was handcuffed to a slat on the headboard.

"Why did you bring handcuffs with you in the first place? No, never mind I don't want to know." She hadn't turned around or noticed anyone else in the room now; she just kept on yelling with her hands on her hips and leaning forward. "What made you decide to cuff yourself to my parents bed yet alone come into their room in the first place?"

"Well first I needed to shower and was going to use your parents' bathroom. I got bored waiting for Sharron to finish in the bathroom. So I decided to snoop and found these in a box on your parents' dresser."

"So you decided to cuff yourself to their bed using their…oh God I'm going to be sick. I can't take this." She stormed out but, I decided to stay and avoid any unwarranted anger towards me.

"Well where is the key Graff?" Sharron asked once Angela was out of the room.

"Yeah, see that is the problem. I don't know, I kinda lost it somewhere." She asked not sounding sorry at all.

"Rayanne, Angela is going to be so pissed if we don't get you out of this." Rickie said plopping down on the bed. Suddenly Shane burst out laughing.

"What do you find so funny?" Sharron rounded on Shane.

"Oh, nothing, only that something like this happened without anyone having had a drop of alcohol or any other drug." Having that pointed out the rest of us joined and didn't notice Angela come back or that Daniel had finally come to investigate.

"What are you all laughing about? Oh my God. Mom and dad are going to kill you Angelaaa!" We all turned to see a pissed Angela with a confused Brian Krakow behind her.

"What is going on here, are you having a sex party or something and Graff is the appetizer?" For a nerd he could be crude and brash, though that could be from his social awkwardness. Angela jumped and spun around.

"What are you doing here Krakow? How'd you get in?" She asked making her way to my side.

"I uh, well I was riding my bike by and heard screaming. Yeah I was just riding around. I heard you screaming and wanted to make sure you were okay and no one was hurting you." He answered.

"Yeah, okay, even if that is the truth how'd you get in? the doors were all locked last night before we started watching movies." She answered crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh, I picked the lock. I tried opening the front one and found it locked."

"Why didn't you ring the doorbell? Jordan's, Shane's and Sharron's moms cars are outside so you would have known plenty of people were here answer the door or at least help me. Never mind it doesn't matter right now. You said you picked the lock, so pick the lock on the handcuffs." She may have dismissed him picking the lock on her house and being close enough to the house to hear her scream but I would not be forgetting. I looked over to Shane and frowned tilting my head at Brian. He nodded back his understanding to keep an eye out on Brian from now on.

"I'll have to see if I know how to pick this lock or if I would be able to find a key that could work." He moved over to the bed and checked it out.

Hope you all enjoyed it.


	6. Solutions

Short but, I hope you enjoy it. My plot not my characters

Jordan POV~

"Well the bad news is that I don't know how to pick this lock. We could always take the headboard apart though and slide the other end off. Then I could at least study the lock better and figure out a way to free Graff without having to cut the cuffs." Krakow said after an hour of him fiddling with the lock on the cuff attached to Rayanne.

"Fine, whatever, there are tools in the garage why don't you go see what we may need?" Angela answered as she turned and finished with asking me. "I'll meet you out there." She hugged me before heading towards her bedroom. I left without saying anything, not seeing any reason to.

* * *

I was searching through the tools to see what her dad had and if any of it would be useful. I found some screwdrivers, flathead and Phillips. Now I was looking for a ratchet set and some wrenches, not sure what exactly would be need or what would be better.

"Sorry I took so long. I looked a little bit to see if I could find the key. No luck. Have you found anything you think will work for taking the headboard apart?" Angela asked, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind. I felt her head drop to my back and heard her groan and she rubbed her forehead back and forth.

"I can't believe I had to say that. I was hoping this would be a fun weekend without stress or drama; just you, me and some of our friends." I turned and pulled her into my arms.

"I know but, you'll just have to breathe and relax. It's Sunday and your parents won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. We have time and it'll be fixed faster if everyone doesn't freak." I rubbed her back and felt her melt into my chest. I filled me with warmth knowing that she found her comfort in my arms and words.

"Thank you babe, I needed talked down, didn't I?" She buried her face into my chest as she spoke and I loved the vibrations her voice sent through my body with her pressed against me this way. Our heights were perfect for me to be able to tuck her into me.

"Yeah but, that's why I get the high title of being your boyfriend. To keep you relaxed and in reality." I teased her and was rewarded with her fingers finding their way into my sides and tickling me.

"You Mr. Catalono are lucky I like you so much." She kissed me quickly and pulled away before I could deepen it. I sighed in disappointment and she giggled. In payback I smacked her ass and went back to looking for the needed tools, ignoring her gasp of surprise.

* * *

It wasn't too much later when we had located what we needed and brought our haul back inside and upstairs to her parent's bedroom. When we walked in everyone was lounging on the bed chatting.

"Well I say we leave the boys to do the manly work and us girls go and get some food gathered to eat." Sharron said once everyone stopped talking when we came in.

"Ok, Daniel, Rickie and you head down. I'll be down in a little bit." I looked down at her as she said that but, didn't comment. The three left without argument and we set the tools down.

"How come you don't stay up here?" I asked not ready to be left here with Graff and Brain, even though Shane and Paul were there too.

"I will, with Sharron though it's just easier sometimes to let her think she's making decisions. I'll go down in a little bit and come back up to 'check on the progresses. It really is safer if I don't try to cook unless under professional supervision." She smirked a little causing me to chuckle and lean down giving her nose a kiss. "Well, I'll head down so you guys can get started and I'll be back in five." She said giving me a kiss. This time I was ready and held her to me so I could deepen it. I pulled back and smiled at her dazed expression as I steered her out the door.

I heard Brain say something about 'that's how I kept her around' I ignored him and began to pull out the tools. We worked in silence for a little bit as we checked to see what we would need specifically when a knock disturbed us. Angela stood there with a tray of glasses and a pitcher of orange juice.

"I thought you guys might be thirsty or would be soon." She said setting the tray down on the dresser.

"Thanks Chase. This weekend has been a blast by the way. I didn't think stunts like this were possible without influence." Shane spoke as he poured a glass for himself then took a drink.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone will believe this at school." Paul added as he got his own glass and started drinking.

"Gee thanks guys, and I thought the weekend was ruined." She answered sarcastically before pouring two glasses and handing me one.

"UH, hello, girl trapped to a bed here. I would like a drink too." Graff interrupted.

"Well Rayanne this wouldn't be a problem if you hadn't gotten yourself stuck." She answered as she grabbed one of the remaining two glasses and pouring some juice. She handed it to her and Brain cleared his throat.

"Uh, um could I get some too?" He asked looking at Angela. When she just stared he continued. "I mean it just seems like you were passing it out to everyone else.

"God Krakow, you aren't stuck and not my boyfriend. Get it yourself." I watched his face drop as he huffed out a fine and poured a glass.

"Well now that we are all refreshed; let's get to work on unsticking Graff." Shane said while setting his glass down.

"Hey, Chase do you have a flashlight or something we could use to shine light behind the bed after we pull it out some?" Paul asked as he and Shane moved to the head of the bed, leaving me with Brain to pull the bed from the foot of it.

"Oh, yeah, I'll be right back." She took off with a flash and I turned to Brain.

"Back off man; that's my girl. She can make her own decisions and she wants me. Don't treat her like that again either. She isn't a maid." I stared him down and stepped forward when he was about to protest.

"If she can make her own decisions then it shouldn't matter if I back off or not." He said once I turned and moved the other side of the bed. He rambled when I turned back. "Not that I'm trying anything, or something. Or that I'd want to. I mean she's with you, there is no telling what she's really like now."

"OH shut _up_ Krakow. No matter what Angela won't go for you because you aren't here type. And don't insinuate anything like that about her again. Even if she was doing with him what you're implying it's no one's business but, theirs." Graff spoke up. She finished just before Angela came back in with a light.

I was worried she heard and was hurt but she just gave me a reassuring smile as she handed Shane the light and kissed me before sitting next to Rayanne.

* * *

"Dammit, ouch." Shane shouted as he worked on the last bit of the headboard. He had hit is knuckles a couple times in the last couple of hours and was getting frustrated. Paul, Brain and I were holding the headboard while Angela supported Graff on the bed. I looked over and winked as I caught her ogling my arms. It's funny how my vocabulary has grown since being around her and her family.

"Finally, now let's slip the cuff off. There." Shane sighed in relief and I saw Angela rub Graff's shoulder to ease the soreness.

"Upside is that now we know what to do so it will go back together faster." I said laughing at Shane's face. "C'mon let's go eat and then put this back together." We set the board down and I moved to Angela's side as we all left for the kitchen where food was left out for everyone.


End file.
